


Up and Down

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: Drabble done for Tell a Story Day (April 27th). Tell a story in 100 words.





	Up and Down

She was never one to be an exhibitionist, so what was it about being with Jamie that made her so willing to step outside of her comfort zone? Maybe it was the thrill of being caught, of someone catching a glimpse of what he could do to her. It was as if something within her had suddenly opened when the elevator doors closed. Crushing his lips to hers, he pressed his hardness into her hip. In one swift movement, her dress was up and he fell to his knees. The heat between them built with each floor they rose past.


End file.
